


The Viridian Feather

by Sarcastic_Raspberry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Raspberry/pseuds/Sarcastic_Raspberry





	The Viridian Feather

Your name is Lupanaro Pecuniam- the Procurer. A cool air set in the desert- the morning approaching soon as you stalk around the front room of your establishment. Here, highbloods shed their flamboyant appearances for a night of dark, quiet clothing in the hopes that their faces wouldn’t be remembered after their shameful venture. Of course, none would escape your careful eye. You usually allow the servers to remember their own clients and keep track of their books, only stepping in when they are a bit low on their rent- something generously lower than what other establishments would require.

Indeed, you are a kind troll, as well as the owner of this esteemed establishment. It is the only one of its kind, and as such it receives its fair share of patrons each night. With your rust-colored guard at your side, you move as a cobalt figure through the lively room, keeping an eye on your trolls as they set out to conquer their own parties.

You flinch when you see your body guard’s arms raise in defense, seeing that he’s spotted someone attempting to come to your side. He isn’t armed from the looks of it. Definitely a violet blood though, as anyone could see from the fins. Why do they dress in black when they come, anyhow? It’s not as if it’s a far off guess as to who they are with those fins and gills anyway. Either way, you can assess that this troll is of no threat to you.

“Stand aside,” you say, moving your companion’s arm down. “This troll doesn’t want nobody to get harmed. He’s just here to make a proposition. Aren’t you?”

The troll shuffles slightly, head darting back in surprise after calming from the high of almost being attacked by the rust blood. Still, it’s obvious that this man is one of experience, as he holds himself high in the room of awkward faces, most likely knowing that the old adage rings quite true: What happens at The Viridian Feather, stays at The Viridian Feather.

He finally begins his request. “I was wondering if I could browse your other servers this evening,” he says, regal tone flowing from his tongue as if he was simply ordering something for dinner.

You try not to laugh at how your own guard clenches his teeth at the remark, knowing full well what the man was asking for.

Still, clarification was necessary. That is, if you didn’t want any unnecessary loose lips.

“I don’t like workin’ my servers too often,” you say with a grin. “If it’s their night off- they won’t be out here! Sorry, mister!”

“I was told through an acquaintance that there was someone I may take an interest in here,” he says, pulling something out of his jacket pocket and turning it over in his hand. “Someone you don’t normally allow to the common window shopper.”

In his palm, you spy a stunning peacock feather- one marked with a green shaft. This causes you to form a sharp grin.

“Oh, of course, how it skipped my mind,” you say, pocketing the feather himself to be disposed of later. “There just might be something you’d take an interest in. Follow me, mister. Oh, and Cyneward," you turn to your guard, "remain here. The guests do need tending to, after all.”

He glares at you, but you can’t seem to pay him any mind. He nods and obeys, after all. Maybe you shouldn’t let him get away with so much though. Old flames die hard you suppose, and that flame will continue to burn for some time. Either way, you move towards the back, taking a left. The building may seem small from the outside, but that is only the top floor. Once you move down a flight of stairs, a whole other area is opened up to you and your new guest.

“This is where we keep our servers,” you say absently, knowing he could really careless as you pause at one door at the end of the row. “And this, is where we keep our deluxe item.”

You open the door, revealing a room drenched in jade. You always decorate a room according to the server’s color. It adds a hint of class, as well as a supply to those who get off on the classification of the hemospectrum. Give them what they want, you suppose. However, this room is the only one like it at your nest, especially when it came to the troll perched in the center of the bed, just like you wanted him to be for tonight. Or, any night really. Waiting for his next client.

The look on the face of the troll next to you is a good enough reason to make this request of him, and it’s what causes you to snicker as you close the door.

“I didn’t think it was true,” he murmurs.

“Right?” you say with a shrug. “Yep, just goes to show you how ritzy this joint can be, huh?”

“I didn’t think they existed,” he says under his breath. “I’d only heard of females.”

“Definitely a rarity, this one. It’s for that reason that he doesn’t come cheap.” You hold your hand out to the man. “I’m guessin’ you knew that, didn’t ya?”

He nods, shoving the currency into your hands as his eyes shift eagerly to the door.

“May I?” he asks.

You chuckle, pocketing the money. “Knock yourself out.”

He’s as giddy as a purr-beast in a bed of cat nip, and you suppose that’s all your gem is to a guy like him: A drug.


End file.
